


प्रेम पत्र (Prem Patr)

by lesbianwisdom



Category: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, just some cute gay stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwisdom/pseuds/lesbianwisdom
Summary: A series of letters following Sweety and Kuhu as they get to know - and love - each other.~~~प्रेम पत्र (prem patr) means 'love letters'.





	प्रेम पत्र (Prem Patr)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this movie to bits. And I loved Kuhu and Sweety to bits. And I loved their love to bits. So I just had to write about them. 
> 
> The idea is that each chapter will open with a letter written by either Sweety or Kuhu, followed by a scene that gives context for that letter. I was indirectly inspired by the song _Chitthiye_ from the film, and I'm also just a sucker for mutual pining expressed through love letters. Like... how romantic is that? This is all a bit of an experiment for me, so let's see how it goes. 
> 
> I barely proof-read this fic, so apologies for any glaring errors! I hope nothing seems out of place or weird! Enjoy, and let me know what you think. :)

_Dear Kuhu,_

_We spoke just yesterday, yet I already miss you. Is that strange? I hope you will not find it odd or old-fashioned that I am writing you this letter._

_I really enjoyed spending time with you today. Thank you for asking me to come along. It gave me good ideas for future art projects. I am putting my phone number at the end of the letter, in case you would like to keep in touch. I certainly would._

_Also, I finished the drawing and wanted you to have it. It’s the other piece of paper in this envelope. Hope you like it._

_I look forward to the day we can see each other again._

_Love,  
Sweety _

~~~~~~~~~

They had just met that day, but Sweety already felt so comfortable with Kuhu. Of course, the initial conversation confirming that, yes, in fact, both of them were gay, was awkward, as such things tend to go. But after that, the air between them became so easy. For Sweety, to know she did not have to hide her true self around Kuhu felt like the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders. 

After the dance rehearsal, they took some time to explore the lavish wedding venue. It seemed to be partly situated within a botanical garden. Kuhu had confessed to a hesitant Sweety that she was growing rather tired of the function and asked Sweety to explore the garden with her. 

“I’m sure it will give you plenty of opportunities to draw,” Kuhu said, gesturing towards the other woman’s brown messenger bag. 

Sweety was surprised, and then touched, that someone had noticed her scribbling away in her sketchbook at all. Kuhu was right, of course; this would be a perfect opportunity to practice drawing foliage. Besides, there was something about the mischievous glint in Kuhu’s eye that Sweety could not resist, as if the woman was telling a private joke, especially meant _for_ Sweety. So the timid woman took Kuhu’s outstretched hand, and with that, the two were off. 

Everyone else was too occupied with the bride and groom to pay much attention to the women slipping away. 

After walking around for about forty five minutes, they discovered a relatively quiet area which reminded Sweety of those tranquil forests she had read about in the fantasy novels of her childhood. The generous greenery surrounding them gave a semblance of privacy. A small pond of lotuses reflected the sun’s rays, making the rose-colored flowers in the pond seem all the more vibrant. The air carried the sweet, fresh scent of jasmines. In the canopy above them, a koel whistled its familiar two-note song. 

From somewhere off to her left side, Sweety heard Kuhu gasp in awe. 

“Sweety, _yeh dekh_!” Kuhu breathed excitedly, hands clasping together in delight. She had made herself comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the soft grass. 

When Sweety made her way over, she saw the sight that had dazzled her companion: hundreds of flowers of different varieties and colors, reminiscent of a rainbow after a storm. 

It was Sweety’s turn to marvel at the view. 

“This would make such a good color study,” she murmured. Kuhu turned to her and the corner of her lip quirked upwards. She patted the ground next to her and Sweety obliged, joining her.

“Are you going to draw?” Kuhu asked. “Can I watch?” 

Sweety nodded before opening her bag and taking out a sketchbook and colored pencils. She opened it to the next empty page, took a few moments to decide how she wanted to go about the sketch, and proceeded to get to work. 

Kuhu gazed reverently at the artist. Neither spoke, but Kuhu found she preferred it that way. She did not want to disturb the beautiful process taking place before her. The way Sweety’s fingers expertly switched between different colored pencils, the way she scrunched up her nose in concentration (and even stuck out her tongue a little bit), the way her determined eyes took in the environment… it was all so endearing. And frankly, _adorable_.

For no reason she could discern, Kuhu felt incredibly warm and fuzzy inside. 

She did not realize she had been staring until Sweety cleared her throat nervously. Kuhu blinked and sheepishly turned away, missing the hint of a smile on Sweety’s lips.

“How- how long have you been drawing?” Kuhu asked, in an attempt to mitigate what she thought was an awkward situation. It was unlike Kuhu to be “off her game”, as she thought of it, but something about Sweety was having that effect on her. Sweety did not seem to notice. If she did, made no comment on it. 

In fact, Sweety _was_ a little embarrassed, but more than that, she realized she liked the way Kuhu stared at with such tenderness and interest. She liked it a lot. She did not dare voice the thought. 

“Since I was young,” she said instead. “It’s actually a dream of mine to go to art school.” She took a moment to appraise her drawing and then looked up at Kuhu. “Would you like to see?” She held out the book a little. 

Kuhu leaned closer to get a better view and was stunned. It was _gorgeous_. Sweety had captured the essence of the scenery so accurately, yet had added her own flair to it all. It was more than just a recreation of the environment; no, Sweety had made the flowers and tree something entirely her own. And in the middle, there was an incomplete pencil sketch of-- a person? 

“Is that me?” 

Sweety’s cheeks felt hot and she gulped. 

“I was just drawing the landscape and you were part of it,” she mumbled. “It was instinctive, I’m sorry - I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Kuhu was baffled. Sweety thought she was upset? 

“No, no, no, you don’t need to apologize!” She smiled in a way she hoped was reassuring. “I was just wondering. Actually, I think the drawing is beautiful. And I am _flattered_ that you took the time to capture my likeness as well.” Kuhu did not miss the way Sweety’s eyes shone. 

“Honestly, it’s nothing much,” Sweety said softly. “And I still have to finish it.” 

Something in the artist’s voice told Kuhu that Sweety had not actually drawn her purely out of “instinct”. Realization dawned in Kuhu, and the sly playfulness returned to her eyes in full force. Oh, this girl had it _bad_ \- and for _her_ , of all people. 

“ _Yaar_ , what do you mean, nothing much? You’re an amazing artist! No wonder you were so good with the mehndi earlier.” She took a moment to study Sweety the way Sweety had studied the plants before inviting them to her canvas. Kuhu wanted to remember every line and slope of that beautiful face. There was a quiet hope in Sweety’s eyes, Kuhu noted. She said, “You have a real gift, you know that?” 

Sweety smiled shyly. 

“You really think so?” 

“ _Arey_ , no need to be so modest,” Kuhu teased, playfully nudging Sweety’s shoulder with her own. The gesture made Sweety giggle and Kuhu grinned. Something that was soothing and thrilling all at once settled in Sweety’s chest. She could not name it. 

Later that night, as the festivities were wrapping up, Sweety slipped a shimmering green envelope into Kuhu’s hand. Kuhu gave a small laugh. 

“What’s all this?”

“For you,” Sweety answered vaguely. “Open it tomorrow, after we part.”

“So mysterious,” Kuhu quipped. But she accepted the envelope without further question and promised to follow Sweety’s instructions. 

The two embraced and bid each other a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> चित्र (chitr) means 'picture'.


End file.
